The King and Queen of Gotham City Tales of The Joker and Harleyquin
by xMissAnonymousx
Summary: Disclaimer: Warning! Contains mature themes, lot's of lust, a dash of violence, a sprinkle of despair and a hint of hope! We all seen the movie. But what happens next? Flashbacks of an epic battle. New found friendships. Memories of her Mister J. But were they enough to keep her going? After all, the Joker is dead, isn't he?


**Preface**

As she looked down at the barely visible black glossy skin tight leather that clung to her slim yet plentiful curves, she slowly and carefully, so as not to nip her skin, slid the zipper all the way up past her navel, to her cleavage before quickly deciding to zip it back down a little - she smirked. She wanted a little cleave but she also wanted to leave a little to the imagination.

"Subtle but sexy!" she stated to herself in her sassy yet bold and brassy Bronx accent. She turned to look at the reflection in the mirror before her. Not bad - she thought. She looked herself up and down; all the way down. From her slender legs all the way up to her pinched in waist, she was pleased with her achievement.. It would do, she thought to herself. No sooner had the word "classy" left her luscious red painted lips, a loud clumsy grappling noise with the handle of the door startled her - the Joker.

He stood in the doorway letting in the artificial yellow light from the hallway outside, he froze not blinking and barely breathing, for what he seen before him, was after all rather breath-taking.. She squinted and managed to glimpse a flicker of light that rebounded off of his signature silver teeth.. Besides that, the only other thing she could see was his eyes. They were dancing in the dark.. Lit like fiery flames yet somehow, at the same time, as cold as ice. Menacing, yet mysteriously inviting.

Averting his gaze he quickly snapped out of it and came to his senses, closing both his mouth and the door behind him. He smoothly and effortlessly glided over to where she stood. Harley was still facing the direction of which he had came, exposing her defined neck and jawline. The joker was now behind her, coiling himself around her like a snake ready to imprison it's prey. His nose found her neck. He took in her scent. His nostrils flared and his eyes rolled back as he smelt the familiar distinct smell of both her and her perfume. He was barely touching her yet the tension between them was more than enough to bare.. He let out a low growl-like-sigh as his gloved hands touched her small waist.

Even the gloves and the skin tight black and red leathered costume wasn't enough to stop the flow of energy they felt between them. "Harley..." The joker said slowly and painfully, letting her name linger on his tongue a lot longer than what would of been dubbed as socially acceptable... She froze, too scared to move, too scared to talk yet excited at the same time. A high almost lethal dose of anticipation and adrenaline suddenly ran through her, coursing through her veins.. "Harleen!" The joker demanded. His patience was as thin as ever, yet still she couldn't bring herself to face him. So, slowly but surely he made her face him. And with a single pointed finger on the other side of her cheek, she was forced to align herself so that she was now once again facing her reflection. Slowly she looked up but this time she didn't look at herself, no. This time she was looking at him whilst thinking to herself how does he do it? Why does he have this hold and affect over me? His presence is paralysing.. Yet I crave it.. So.. Much. Her thoughts trailed off. She felt helpless. Vulnerable. Yet she loved it.

And he, he didn't stop pushing her cheek until her face was facing his. She couldn't look at him. She didn't need too. He didn't care for her gaze anyway.. Right now all he wanted, was to taste her. His lips mere inches away from hers he lingered a little longer until they were just centimetres away.. Then millimetres, both of them still barely daring to breath like it was some sort of competition of who could hold their breath the longest. Both of them felt light headed, perhaps from the lack of oxygen or perhaps from the sheer build up of the moment. She felt his breath on her bottom lip - he lost - Suddenly he surrendered to her pull and his cool lips were on hers. Electricity coursed through them.

She was the Lightning and he was the Thunder. His lips were cold yet smooth, hers warm and plump. Together they stayed connected and embraced. It was like everything was in slow motion when they were together. Nothing and no one ever mattered and God forbid anyone who got in their way. Just then, with a loud bang the door flew open - one of jokers many henchmen burst into the once dark - now lit room - the joker tilted his head back and let out an angered cry "Aargghhh!" And fired a single bullet in the intruders direction. Harley giggled as she wiped her lips with the back of her hand, smearing her once perfect lipstick all over the place.

Apparently one bullet was all it took to take this big guy down, because as the joker looked back at where one of his many guards was once stood, he quickly realised that he had accidentally shot him.. The warm pool of liquid expanding fast from the man on the floor was evidence enough. "Huh" he raised the corner of his mouth and made a little noise signifying he was both surprised and impressed! He decided to go with it as if he had meant to do that. He let out a slow laugh - "Ha, Ha, Haaa.." His laugh echoed around the near empty room "And that gentlemen" he confirmed rather quickly and abruptly yet also matter of factly "is what happens when you interrupt me and my..." He turned to Harley, his eyes lighting up as he met her gaze "Queen..." He trailed off.

"This had better be good" he enthused, his eyes still locked into hers. "B-B-Boss" another man spoke this time, barely daring too. The joker recognising the lack of confidence in this mans voice, mocked him. He walked over slowly, twirling the black and white gun in his hand "Buh.. Buh.. Buh..Buhhh" He said in almost a whisper, running his fingers over the words that were so heavily engraved into just one of the many custom weapons he owned. He walked over to him whilst looking straight past him and over his shoulder, only coming to a stop when directly in front of the henchman.

He leaned in close still looking ahead, bringing his mouth to his ear. "Boss!" He suddenly shouted, before quickly holding his face and bringing his own to meet him dead on so that they were eye to eye. "What is it hmm?" He said gently and almost soothingly as he patted the side of the mans cheeks "Whaaat.. Is... It..." He said in an almost sing songy way "What is it that's so.. Important, Hmm?" He concluded with an almost friendly smile and flash of metal. Just as the man opened his mouth the joker shot him from the side of the head, the man fell on top of the other who was already on the floor. The joker smiled and threw his hands up.

"What can I say?" He questioned the rest of his men, looking around at all the pale faces full with fear that were staring back at him. "He took.. Too long. And I," he put his hand to his chest "I am a very busy man." He wiped the other persons blood that had splattered across his face away with the corner of his sleeve. "People to see, things to do.." He announced. "Or is that... The other way.. Around..?" He turned to face Harley who quickly bit her lip so as not to let on that she had been smirking.

Closing his eyes and sighing, he ran his fingers through his vivid green hair that was so carefully slicked back. Opening his eyes once again he fixed his sights on Harleyquin taking one last penetrating look before growling in frustration and turning on his heel, reluctantly leaving the room that contained his most prized possession, the Queen of Gotham City. No, not Gothams he thought to himself, his. She was his Queen - no one else's... Gotham wasn't worthy.

• Hey guys! Would love to know what you think so far? This is just one of Harley's many memories/flash backs to way before the whole epic battle, before she was captured and imprisoned. I will upload the next chapter as soon as I can, I'm hoping chapter two will give it a real sense of direction and be the back bone to the story, hope you enjoyed the prologue! Would you like to see more flashbacks/memories? Let me know what you think :) •


End file.
